Ep. 46: The Heroes are Stark Naked
is the forty-sixth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the second-part of a six-episode endgame arc, concluding the shocking showdown between the Dairanger and their mentor, Master Kaku, and his plans associated with both the Dai and Gorma. Synopsis When the Dairanger continue to interfere with Kaku's ultimate plan, the former mentor gives them a final ultimatum: surrender their powers or face the consequences. Plot No recap is shown. Shiryuu Chuui turns into light and beat the Dairanger up. He stands on higher ground and powers up with lightning. Ryou gets the upper hand with his fire attack, weakening him. Shiryuu Chuui pulls out his Enlarging Bomb and grows giant. The Dairanger form Dairen'oh. Shiryuu Chuui gives them deafening blows. Master Kaku appears and watches from a rooftop. The Dairanger finish him off, much to Kaku's dismay. Out of the big explosion, Shiryuu Chuui is human size again and collapses out of his armor. Kaku clutches him. The five Dairanger gather behind their former mentor. Shiryuu Chuui gives him tearful words as he dies in Kaku's arms. He then fades away. Kaku turns to his former pupils in anger and wraps energy around and swings them. He tells them that he is really a Gorma. He looks mournfully at the tower staff and places it on the ground. Lin protests. Ryou can't believe it. Kou and Kameo run in and Kou explains to them that Kaku took their Lailai Jewels. Kaku has no remorse, he has his reasons. He then tells them to relinquish their Aura Changers. They grow angrier. Back at Lin's apartment, Ryou and Shouji get in another argument that Lin breaks up. Later outside, Lin catches up with Ryou. Ryou thinks back to when Kaku told him and Chou Ryou that Ryou was Chou Ryou's son. Lin listens to him. Inside, Daigo and Kazu comfort Shouji. Shouji screams and cries on Kazu. Meanwhile at the Gorma Palace, Kaku mediates as always. The five Dairanger run to the quarry and confront Kaku who asks for their Aura Changers. They say no and he jumps down. He hits by them in a flash light. Ryou runs to him but Kaku lassos him and tosses him around. The five transform. The six circle each other. Gorma trio arrive and eagerly watch. Ryou sends him a fire attack and reflected it back on him. Kazu tries shooting him but got a whupping. Kaku deflects Shouji's attack. Kaku then makes Shouji roll up and down the hill. Kaku deflects Daigo's illusionary attack. Kaku blows Lin's wind attack back at her. Kaku then does his attack on them and they fall to the ground. Kaku slowly walks toward them when Byakkoshinken flies to attack him but he stops him. Kou and Kameo have arrived. The Dairanger use their Super Chi-Power Bazooka which Kaku tries to deflect but is merely injured by it. Kaku stands up once more and calls for power from.... the Tower of You Power.... and the Tower of Chi Power. The power from the tower becomes one force... and power up Kaku. Much to the surprise of the Gorma and the Dairangers... Kaku blasts the Dairangers out of their suits. They bleed injured on the ground. The trio of Gorma generals, angry that Kaku has succeeded where they have failed before, retreat. Ryou struggles to get up and walks toward Kaku staggering. He clutches his ex-mentor by the shoulders. Ryou is punched in the gut by Master Kaku and falls to the ground. Kameo and Kou are about to run to his aid but are scared by Kaku. Later, Kaku had left them and the five Dairanger are still on the floor. Kameo flicks rocks into a puddle of water. Kou aids Ryou. They are then surprised to find out Kaku took their Aura Changers. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' TenmaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KirinRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura